


Bandages

by burningluna



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Other, this isn't super romantic but it's more of a setup i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningluna/pseuds/burningluna
Summary: You help the new transfer student after his run-in with Kamoshida.Part 2is here.





	Bandages

You sigh as you lean against the counter. Glancing at the beds, you note the amount of bruises spread across the two boys. Those bruises will have to take at least two weeks to heal up properly. You snap out of your stupor upon hearing the groans of the two.

“Oh, you’re finally awake.” Your own outburst surprising you.

The raven-haired boy groans in pain as he attempts to move his sore body, much to your annoyance.

"Stop moving. Your injuries will hurt more if you keep squirming like that. Just stay still so the ice packs won't fall off," you insist.

"Hey, why are you in the Nurse's office anyways? Shouldn't you be in class? And how the hell did you manage to get us in here anyways?" Questions are immediately thrown at you. Your head turn towards Ryuji Sakamoto, a known "problem student," lying on one of the beds. His left leg lies on top of an ice pack, quietly letting out a string of curses as he attempts to sit up.

“Well, Sakamoto-san…” you pause before answering. “To answer your questions, I managed to convince a passing student to help me carry you two here. I'm also in Sport Med, so I'm allowed here for the time being." The blond-haired student only grunts in reply and beging inspecting his leg. You bring your attention back to the raven-haired boy lying on the bed. 

"So you're the new transfer student, huh?” A quiet murmur of ‘yes’ confirms your suspicion. “First day here and you're already on Kamoshida’s shit list." Sighing in exasperation, you remove the melting ice packs from the boy's bruises and place them back into the freezer. "I can't blame you though. That asshole likes to pick fights with anyone who doesn't go along with him." You revolt at the mere thought of Kamoshida.

"Wait, you're in Sport Med?" The sudden outburst from Ryuji causes you to jump in surprise. You wonder if Ryuji is always slow to the uptake.

You walk towards the wooden shelf above the counter, wincing as you bump your wrist against the wood. Grabbing a bandage roll, you reply. "I said that earlier, didn’t I? So why are you asking me again?” 

"...Aren't you going to get in trouble with Kamoshida for helping us then?" You spin around and face the two boys as the transfer student adjusts his glasses. Ryuji sits up straighter as he awaits your answer.

You lean against the counter, spinning the bandage roll around your index finger. "Who knows? He'll find out about this eventually. This isn’t the first time he's beaten the crap out of the Sports Med students for helping the other sports teams." You roll up the right sleeve of your uniform, revealing the bandage wrapped around your wrist and the array of small bandages covering the rest of your arm. Ryuji's face darkens in anger, while the transfer student quietly lowers his head. 

You could tell he’s seething inside

"That asshole’s gonna pay for what he’s done!" Ryuji angrily shout. Wincing at his exclamation, you proceed to wrap the bandage around his left leg. 

"And before you do that, you should heal up before then," jabbing at his remark. "I don't want to see you back here all bloody and full of broken bones.” You cut off the extra ends of the bounded bandage around Ryuji's leg and leave him to his own devices. “Though you could always go to Takemi’s…” you mutter under your breath.

"So why are you helping us if you know Kamoshida's going to go after you for this?" The transfer student challenges your earlier statement as you proceed to bandage his injuries. You scoff in disgust at the mention of that asshole’s name.

"Why the hell should I listen to that self-centered creep? If helping you guys means going against him somehow, then that's fine with me. The other students in Sports Med are too scared to do anything." You sigh in exasperation. "Not that I can blame them..." He chuckles and you jump in surprise.

"You're quite the rebel aren't you?" The transfer student quips to you. A light smirk is seen across his face. Your heart skipped a beat for a moment there, but you manage to return the smirk with a quiet laugh.

"Who knows? I'm probably a dumbass for doing something like this," you smile wryly to him. "But it feels nice to defy him like this." He lets out a soft hum in agreement. You let out a huff of satisfaction as you finish wrapping the transfer student's injuries.

"That should do it. Just put ice on it and you should be fine again in two weeks.” Somehow, you doubt they could wait that long. You glance at Ryuji, who's now stretching his sore body. "If you don't manage to get into trouble again, that is,” taking a small jab at his delinquent status. Ryuji throw a defiant look in defense. "Hey, what the hell was that look for?!"

You laugh at his pouting, with the transfer student joining you soon after, injuries forgotten for a small moment. You swear you can hear a cat meowing as well, but you quickly dismiss that notion.

"In any case, you should probably get out of here." You slide the door open, not before checking that Kamoshida isn't around somehow. "I'm pretty sure you two don't want to get into more trouble. Though knowing Kamoshida..." You shook your head in irritation. "Anyways, just...make sure he doesn't see you for the rest of the day." Ryuji pats you on the back.

"Gotcha. And thanks. For helping us, I mean." You take note of his stumbling words and chuckle.

"If you need someone to patch you up, call me. I'm usually here or near Takemi Medical Clinic after school." You toss a bandage roll to Ryuji and the transfer student. "Take it, I’m not going to take 'no' for an answer. I know you'll need this in the future." The transfer student lets out a small grin.

"Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around August 2016, so this is before the game came out. I don't consider myself a good writer but I gave it a shot. There's some parts I'd like to redo now that the game is out, but I'm not really motivated to rewrite this at the moment.
> 
> [Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916412) to this.


End file.
